I'll Be Seeing You
by Tanya2
Summary: Trapper returns, and gives a little encouragement for a Hawkeye/Margaret romance.


I'll be seeing you  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters in this story do not belong to me. I know this is a big revelation for you all!  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Hey Beej, what would you say if I said I'd create a swimming pool where the latrines are?" asked Hawkeye, sprawled out on his bunk one hot, summer day.  
  
"I'd say we'd suddenly find ourselves short of bed pans," replied BJ from the other side of the tent.  
  
"We could always pass Frank's helmet around," suggested Hawkeye.  
  
"I think you'd have a hard time finding it in Major Houlihan's tent."  
  
The two Captains were resting in the Swamp. Both lay on their beds with their feet up, while the still dripped away in the background. It was late in the afternoon, and both Hawkeye and BJ had spent their entire day doing nothing. There hadn't been any wounded for awhile which was good news to the 4077th; not to mention to the soldiers at the front.  
  
"Where is ol' Ferret Face anyway?" asked BJ.  
  
"I think he's with his helmet," answered Hawkeye.  
  
BJ grinned and said no more. He kicked off his boots and raised his feet in the air. "It's so hot!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Not only is he a doctor, but he's a meteorologist too," came Hawkeye's muffled voice from the other side of the room.   
  
BJ looked at his friend, only to see him hanging upside-down on his bunk, looking underneath it. His usually unruly black hair resembled a mop even more than it usually did in this position.  
  
"Trying to do a hand-stand?" he asked.  
  
"I'm looking for a paper fan I had under here. Check under your bunk, it might have blown over there."  
  
"If it were your fan I doubt it would be under my bunk," replied BJ trying to find a more comfortable position on his bunk.  
  
"If it were my fan I'm sure it would be under Trapper's bunk; and that was Trapper's bunk. Just stick your head down and have a quick look for me. C'mon, I don't ask much all the time!" said Hawkeye.  
  
"Ok then," BJ hoisted himself off his decidedly uncomfortable bunk and fell to his hands and knees on the ground. He poked his head under his bunk and instantly began coughing.  
  
"A bit dusty?" asked Hawk.  
  
"Of course not! How could it be with all the rats who scuttle through here and clean the bed springs as they run away?" replied BJ between coughs.  
  
Hawkeye grinned and went back to looking for his fan.  
  
"You know, a piece of paper would do the same thi- Found it!" said BJ.  
  
"Great!" said Hawkeye sitting upright on his bunk.  
  
BJ grabbed the fan and threw it across the floor to his room-mate. Hawkeye opened the beautifully printed fan and began indulging himself with hot, Korean air.   
  
"Ah, this is the life!" he proclaimed.  
  
"Hey, look at what else was down there," said BJ. "It's a mini-guitar."  
  
Hawkeye looked over at him, then at the guitar. "That was Trap's. He used to play a mean 'Happy Birhtday to you' on that."  
  
"I thought Frank cleaned out all of his stuff before," said BJ.  
  
"Well where do you put things that have no room anywhere else in the tent? Right back where you got them." replied Hawk closing his eyes.  
  
BJ nodded and sat on his bunk again smiling. "The legend of Trapper John still lives I see!" He paused for a second, "Do you still miss him a lot?" he asked Hawkeye.  
  
Hawkeye looked over at BJ and slowly put his fan down. "Yeah, of course. We lived in each other's pockets for so long that I'll never forget Trap. Never. We started out here together. It was tough; both of us trying to find our footing in a situation which no one should ever get used to. We kept each other sane I think. Much in the same way you and I keep each other sane," Hawkeye grinned at BJ.  
  
BJ smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"He was a great guy," Hawkeye mused. "I remember one time it all got a bit too much for Trap. He just had a letter from home and was all ready to fly out of this hole, back to his wife and kids. Back to where he belonged."  
  
"I can sympathise with that," said BJ nodding slowly and looking at a picture of his daughter, Erin on his night-stand.  
  
"He would have gone too. He threw me on my bunk when I tried to block him from leaving."  
  
"Pretty tough stuff," said BJ with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Everyone has their limits. With the addition of a lot of alcohol, he just wasn't thinking straight."  
  
"I think his wanting to return home was the straightest, most sanest idea he could have come up with," remarked BJ.  
  
Hawkeye nodded absently. "Yeah, I do Beej. I do miss him sometimes." Hawkeye paused, "but I'm damn glad you came along. You and Trap- the best friends a guy could ever have asked for."  
  
"Likewise," said BJ. "Well, I never met Trapper, but I have a sneaking suspicion that he'd be a good a friend as you are. You need a good person with you to get through this war."  
  
"I've no doubt you'd feel that way about Trap," replied Hawkeye with a slow smile creeping across his face. "Boy the nurses we chased!"  
  
"Speaking of nurse chasing, I haven't seen you out with one for awhile now. You've been home at the Swamp more than I have. What gives?" asked BJ.  
  
Hawkeye shrugged, "You can only chase for so long," was all he said. He then lapsed into a silence as he began considering something. BJ looked over at him and waited for him to continue.   
  
"Let's have a drink! I think I need one!" said Hawkeye noticing BJ's questioning look.  
  
Just as BJ was about to comment, he was interrupted by an announcement over the speakers.  
  
"Attention! Choppers! All personnel to report to OR! Attention!"  
  
"Perfect," muttered Hawkeye. "Just what I don't need with my martini."  
  
"Come on, we'd better get going," said BJ pulling his boots back on.  
  
With that the two of them made their way towards the OR.   
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Have you two bozos been going through my things again?" was Hawkeye and BJ's greeting when they met Frank scrubbing up.  
  
"Why do you say that Frank?" asked BJ.  
  
"My dental floss was missing this morning, and I saw both of you in the tent before hand." replied Frank.  
  
"Frank, we live there!" said BJ with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, always got something to say, don't we Captain! Just like McIntyre. Always shooting me down with some smart-alec comment from his mouth," said Frank.  
  
"It's the war Frank," piped up Hawkeye. "Everything gets shot; least of all your boneheaded comments."  
  
"Frank, I don't think Captain Hunnicutt is anything like McIntyre was," said Margaret as she fastened her gown. "Remember when McIntyre sedated you and shaved every bit of hair off your body?"  
  
"Oh he's just as bad! It was you who put glue in my toothpaste wasn't it Hunnicutt?"  
  
"I would never mess around with dental hygiene- it's out of my league! It must have been the rats," replied BJ.  
  
"Hurmph!" snorted Frank, and he walked into the OR.  
  
"Ok Colonel, how bad is this lot?" asked Hawkeye as he followed BJ into the operating room.  
  
"It's actually not too bad numerically," replied Colonel Potter. "Not too bad regarding we're in a war anyway."  
  
The doctors and nurses started doing what they came to Korea to do. The casualty count was low with this group of wounded. There were only six people needing medical attention, but they were all very serious cses.  
  
"Next!" cried out Hawkeye, slapping off his gloves, and reaching for a new pair.   
  
"There's only one more Hawk," said Radar from the doorway. He paused for a moment, "I don't know if you should... I mean, maybe you should sit dow... I mean..."  
  
"What are you trying to say Radar? Bring him in! The guy needs operating doesn't he? Otherwise he'd be out there killing himself with Army food anyway," said Hawkeye.  
  
"Uh, ok Hawk. This is the last one remember," said Radar quietly as he watched the Privates bring in the last patient.   
  
"Ah, after this I'm going to have a drink and a nurse; not necessarily in that order," said Hawkeye glancing at BJ. He then looked down at the table and promptly dropped the scalpel he had just picked up.   
  
"I'm sorry Hawk," said Radar quietly standing next to him.  
  
"Pierce?" came the voice of their commanding officer who had glanced up at him. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
Upon getting no response from Hawkeye, the colonel looked at BJ who was on the next table. "Hunnicutt? What is it?"   
  
Before BJ could respond, Margaret had walked up behind Hawkeye. She gasped and held her hand to her mouth as she looked down at the patient. She then looked over at Hawkeye who seemed to have been made once again mobile by her reaction. He started barking directions at her, and she complied without a word of protest. Colonel Potter raised his eyebrows at Hawkeye and Houlihan, who for once weren't snapping or baiting each other. Frank, who had also been intrigued at Margaret's reaction, stepped back from his own patient to see just who or what had moved his sugar-muffin more than he ever had.   
  
"It's McIntyre!" exclaimed Frank when he saw the shock of curls on Trapper's head.  
  
BJ and Colonel Potter looked at each other with surprise, before looking back at Hawkeye who was concentrating more seriously on surgery than he ever had before.   
  
"Sponge. Sponge Margaret! C'mon!" he bellowed.  
  
Margaret didn't say a word, but took all of Hawkeye's frustration and fear on herself as she aided him. She couldn't imagine what it must be like for Hawkeye, being made to work on one of his best friends who had been wounded in war. Hawkeye was working frantically but with precision.   
  
"Radar, why wasn't he brought in first?" yelled Hawkeye.  
  
"I don't know Hawk, I wasn't out at the bus. I guess others seemed worse off than him," replied Radar.  
  
"It's Trapper!" exclaimed Hawkeye.  
  
"I don't know Hawk! He wasn't as bad off!" said Radar.  
  
Hawkeye closed his mouth and nodded slightly. He chanced a look at Trapper's face- it was a mistake to do so. Hawkeye's hands stilled as he saw one of the people he held closest to him. He looked at Trapper and remembered all the good, and not so good times they had shared together. It didn't matter that they had almost come to blows at different points in their friendship, or that they had argued over trivial things before. What mattered was that they had been together to do those things. Now, what if Trapper didn't make it? For the first time, fear and doubt crept into Hawkeye's mind. He thought he didn't have a chance to say good bye before. At least Trapper was still around for him to say good bye to. Now, what if he truly could never say good bye?  
  
"Hawk, do you want me to help here?" came BJ's level voice from behind him. He and Colonel Potter had noticed Hawkeye pause. It was a marked contrast to his frenzied work on Trapper a few moments before hand. Hawkeye looked back at BJ and at the colonel.  
  
"It's ok son," said Potter.  
  
"No. No, I can do it," replied Hawkeye with a firm nod. He then turned back to his patient. He knew that he would have to keep thinking of Trapper as "the patient". At least until he had finished operating on him. He couldn't possibly get through it if he identified with him.  
  
"How bad is he?" asked Frank from his own table.  
  
"He's been shot," mumbled Hawkeye quietly. "In the abdomen."  
  
BJ looked with troubled eyes at his friend. He hoped to God that Trapper would pull through. He knew just how important this would be to Hawkeye.   
  
The OR lapsed into silence as the doctors all turned back to their patients. There was a heavy feeling in the room. Radar kept his eyes fixed on Trapper the whole time. He'd already lost one father figure in this war.   
  
After what felt like hours later to Hawkeye, he was able to say the word he'd been aching to say ever since he'd seen Trapper on the stretcher.   
  
"Done."  
  
He stepped back from the table and once again looked at his friend. Saying nothing, he followed him into post-op.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Hawkeye, you should get some sleep. You've been up for over 36 hours," said Margaret walking into post-op for the tenth time that day, only to see Hawkeye keeping a vigil at Trapper's bed.   
  
"He's my best friend Margaret. Him and Beej. They're my best friends."  
  
"I know," said Margaret sitting close to him. "I know how much he means to you. And you did a good job doctor. You saved him."  
  
"Complications Margaret," muttered Hawkeye. "Why is he even here? He shouldn't be here. He should be with his family where he's supposed to be."  
  
"I don't know why he's here," replied Margaret. "That's something you'll have to ask him. When he wakes up. When Hawkeye," she said emphasising the 'when'.  
  
Hawkeye nodded, not taking his eyes off his friend. Just then, Trapper's head moved slightly to the side.  
  
"Trapper! Trap! Hey Trap! Margaret, did you see that? He moved! Trap!"  
  
"Shh Hawkeye! You'll wake everyone up," said Margaret holding her hand up and glancing around the room.  
  
"I want him to wake up! Hey Trap!"  
  
A groan escaped Trapper's lips. "You're loud enough to wake the dead Hawk!" muttered Trapper as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Hawkeye's face split in two with the biggest smile. He had never felt so relieved. "Thank God I have!" he replied.  
  
Trapper rolled his head to the side and looked at a once familiar face that he'd missed throughout the months. "Hey Hawk," he finally said.  
  
"You've always been so deep Trap!" replied Hawkeye.  
  
Trapper and Hawkeye grinned at each other before Radar burst into the room.  
  
"Hawkey- Holy cow! Trap you're ok! Uh, I mean Captain McIntyre," he said glancing at Margaret.  
  
She wasn't paying any attention to Radar though. "I'm so glad you're ok Trapper!" she said sitting next to Hawkeye.  
  
"Major," he said. "You're a sight for sore eyes! So is this place actually," continued Trapper glancing around the room. "I think you'd need sore eyes for this place to be a sight."  
  
"I'll go tell the Colonel. He's been worried about you too!" said Radar as he rushed out of the room.  
  
"Some things never change," grinned Trapper looking at the space Radar just vacated.   
  
"No they don't," said Hawkeye looking serious all of a sudden.  
  
Trapper turned back to him. "But some things do." He paused, "Who's new in command now?"  
  
"That would be Colonel Potter," replied Hawkeye. "He's not a bit like Henry, but he's a good egg none the less. There's a new surgeon here too. BJ. Captain BJ Hunnicutt. He's been a good cohort. Helped me out of a few scrapes too."  
  
"Well if he's been keeping you out of trouble, that's all I need to hear to form a good judgement on him," said Trapper smiling.   
  
"Well, glad to see you awake son," said Colonel Potter as he strode into post-op. "My name's Potter, but I'm sure you've been somewhat filled in already."  
  
"Somewhat colonel," agreed Trapper.   
  
"So I finally meet the famous Trapper John. Infamous I should say. I hear you and Hawkeye should have taken out stocks in aspirin companies, what with all the headaches you gave your last CO."  
  
"It was all in good humour colonel," replied Trapper. "Hawk and I appointed ourselves morale officers. And nurse officers."  
  
Hawkeye smiled and looked down at this comment. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by Major Houlihan who was still sitting beside him.  
  
Colonel Potter smiled at Trapper. "I've no doubt you took your position as seriously as Hawkeye still does."   
  
"I'm a very serious fellow," said Hawkeye quickly. "Well, well! Look who's just come in!"  
  
"Am I too late for the party?" asked BJ, walking towards the gathering at Trapper's bed.  
  
"Captain McIntyre, Captain Hunnicutt," introduced Hawkeye.  
  
"Hey Beej."  
  
"Hey yourself Trap."  
  
"Five seconds in each other's conscious company and already they get along better then Frank and America!" said Hawkeye.  
  
"It's good to see you're ok," said BJ grinning.  
  
"It's good to be ok!" replied Trapper. "How are you finding the place?"  
  
"It's a lot like home. Except for the fighting, scenery, malnourishment, wounded, and lack of family of course," said BJ.  
  
"I would have said exactly the same thing!" laughed Trapper.  
  
"Speaking of home Trap, why aren't you there?" asked Hawkeye turning serious all of a sudden.  
  
Trapper sighed. "I was home. I was home for all of two months. Two months to see my wife and daughters, and practise in a sterile, civil environment. It was nice. I missed all of you guys, but it was nice," said Trapper drifting off somewhat.  
  
"Home," said BJ quietly.  
  
Trapper nodded absently, "Then, I got the letter no man should get twice. The drafting board said they needed me. Again. Said I really should never have left Korea in the first place. There were 3 outfits that were seriously understaffed. I had my choice out of all of them, and as the 4077th wasn't an option, I went for the 8063rd. I figure it was as close as I would get to being back here."  
  
"So you're back?" asked Hawkeye incredulously. "And you're not here?" He looked at Trapper in disbelief.  
  
"I'm back but I'm not back," Trapper nodded slowly. His head still ached, and the pain at leaving his family again and not being returned to his old unit was still fresh within him.  
  
"The jeep that was meant to take me to the 8063rd never showed up. I had to find another one that promised to drop me off on the way. We started getting shelled about 30 minutes into the drive. One shell got the jeep, and it flipped over. If that wasn't bad enough, we then saw snipers hiding in the grass. The driver was the first to get shot. I went over to try to stabilise him. I managed to put pressure on his wound, when they started firing at us again. I tried to cover him, but I landed on a twisted angle, and got shot myself in the process. Then I blacked out, and now I'm here. How is the driver anyway?"  
  
"He's ok. I stitched him up properly. You did good in wrapping him up," said Colonel Potter.  
  
"Why didn't you call us to let us know you were coming?" asked Hawkeye looking at Trapper.  
  
"Have you tried to make a phone call to this unit? It's more possible to eat a steak through a straw. Now there's something I'm going to miss- a steak!" said Trapper.   
  
Hawkeye nodded and Trapper continued, "and I seriously had no time. The day after I got the letter I was on a plane to here. When I got to Tokyo, I had all of 5 minutes to find my non-jeep, and then scrounge a ride to the 8063rd. I asked the driver to pass through here on the way, and that's actually what we had intended to do. Guess either way I ended up back here. There just wasn't time Hawk. It's like when I left. There just wasn't time."  
  
Trapper's leaving. That was something that still hurt within Hawkeye. Trapper knew this and continued to his friend. "I stayed around as long as I could to say good bye before Hawk. I tried for ages to contact you, but it just wasn't happening."  
  
"You could have left a note," said Hawkeye.  
  
Trapper looked at him and nodded, "You're right, I should have left a note. I'm sorry. I guess I really didn't think of it. In all the craziness of my leaving, I never thought of a note." Trapper paused, "but geez Hawk what would I have said on a piece of paper that would have conveyed everything we'd been through? Could you have written a lousy note to me that you would have felt happy with?"  
  
Hawkeye looked at him and considered his words, "No Trap. I guess I couldn't. I'm sorry, I'm not angry with you. I was more angry at myself for not being around to say good bye."  
  
Trapper held up one hand, "Don't be angry at anyone Hawk. Our stinking timing was off, that's all. I know what I mean to you, and you know what you mean to me. I'm sorry I didn't get to say good bye, but from the looks of things, I didn't have to."  
  
Hawkeye smiled at him, "I'm glad you're here Trap."  
  
"In a weird way, I'm kinda glad I am too. Kinda," said Trapper grinning.  
  
"So what now?" asked Margaret.  
  
"Now, I stay here for a couple of days I assume, then move on to the 8063rd. I'd prefer to be stationed here, but you gotta go where the army needs you. I'm just doing my duty by going there," replied Trapper in a mock-heroic voice.  
  
"Well, you get some rest. You're going to need to be fit enough for duty again soon I dare say," said Colonel Potter.  
  
Trapper nodded, and shortly afterwards fell asleep. Everyone left, and Margaret finally persuaded Hawkeye to go to sleep as she accompanied him to the Swamp.  
  
"Will you be joining me?" he asked playfully before he started snoring lightly.  
  
Margaret just looked at him and went to her own tent. She would be back on post-op duty in a few hours.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Margaret walked back into post-op after catching what little sleep she could. She walked over to Trapper's bed to find him still sleeping himself. She looked at him for awhile before seating herself next to his bed as she filled out some supposedly necessary paperwork.   
  
An hour later she heard Trapper grunt as he shifted in his bed.  
  
"Are you ok? McIntyre?" she asked as he blinked in the harsh electric light above his bed.  
  
"Yeah. I feel like I've been shot though. Oh," he caught himself.  
  
"We were so worried before," said Margaret, her face relaxing somewhat.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have been. Trusty Trapper John always bounces back! You should know that by now Margaret," Trapper replied.   
  
Margaret smiled at him.   
  
"Hey Margaret, you still seeing Frank?" asked Trapper with a cheeky smile.  
  
Margaret started to look affronted, but couldn't keep it up. Truth be told, she cared less for Frank now than she ever did; and she knew how little she truly meant to him. She didn't respond but looked at Trapper.  
  
Trapper sensed he had struck a chord with his question, and decided to pursue it, "Margaret, I know it's really none of my business. But when two of my friends are hurting for each other, I kind of feel like it is," said Trapper.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Margaret looking confused.  
  
"You love him, don't you Margaret? And he loves you. You have to know that."  
  
Margaret looked at the floor with a frown. "Who?" she muttered quietly.  
  
"Hawkeye," replied Trapper with a steady voice. "You know, Margaret. You didn't need me to tell you."  
  
"Oh Trap, it's just not workable between us," she said, exhaling a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.  
  
"Why? Because of your ranks? Because you're in the army? Because you won't let yourself be loved during war time?"  
  
"I don't even know how he feels about me. Not really," said Margaret.  
  
"He loves you Margaret. I know." Trapper stopped for a second, and wondered how far he should go. He decided he owed it to Hawkeye to say everything; especially as he knew how Margaret felt about him.   
  
"Before I left, he told me how he felt about you. He made me promise not to say anything though. I think he didn't want to put you in a situation. But now, after coming so close to losing everything, I've realised that not telling you was probably the worst thing I could have done for him. You both deserve happiness. And you both deserve to be loved. War is tough Margaret. Without love I don't know how any of us would go on. I'm telling you Margaret, he loves you," said Trapper.  
  
Margaret looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. She opened her mouth to speak, but just then, a nurse came in to replace Margaret on duty.   
  
"Sleep on it," said Trapper. "I know he has many a night."  
  
Margaret smiled and kissed Trapper on the cheek. "Thanks Trap. This has meant a lot to me. More than anyone could have realised."   
  
Trapper nodded, and started to doze off again. Margaret looked at him for a brief while, then headed out the door. She suddenly felt very free.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"We'll be seeing you soon Trap," said Hawkeye, leading his friend into the waiting jeep ready to go forth to the 8063rd.  
  
"You bet. I'll be back for all the inter-camp games, and without me as a half-back, the 4077th will never retain the cup!" replied Trapper.  
  
"Yeah, I think with your transfer our football team is down to 2 players," joked Hawkeye.  
  
"Actually I'll be seeing you more than you realise. The 8063rd and 4077th do a lot together. You'll have to add an extra bunk in the Swamp for all the nights I end up here." said Trapper.  
  
"Well, either in the Swamp or the nurses quarters," agreed Hawkeye.  
  
They got to the entrance of the jeep, where Trapper turned to say good bye to everyone.   
  
"This is the good bye I never had," he said.  
  
"It's not good bye McIntyre, it's see you later," said Colonel Potter.  
  
"Then see you later Colonel. It's good to know the camp is in good hands," replied Trapper nodding to him.  
  
Colonel Potter smiled back. He knew he'd be seeing a lot more of Trapper in the months and possibly years to come. He was somewhat pleased, as he sensed Trapper's presence had settled Hawkeye down a bit. Hawkeye, he had noticed, spent less time with nurses, which meant he dealt with fewer complaints.  
  
"Radar, Klinger- I'll be calling often. Tell Sparky to keep the lines open for me,"  
  
"Will do Captain," said Klinger. "Look, I even wore my new lace bodice for you, seeing as you're moving camps and all."  
  
"And I changed my shirt," piped up Radar.  
  
"My little boy and girl are growing up so fast," remarked Trapper.  
  
Trapper turned to Margaret and received a hug from her. "I'll see you Major," he said.  
  
"I'll see you captain. And thank you for... well, you know what. I mean to talk to him tonight," Margaret smiled at him.  
  
Trapper nodded and grinned at her. "Treat him nice," he joked.  
  
"Trap. It's been a short acquaintance, but I'm sure I'll see a lot more of you in the near future," said BJ shaking Trapper's hand.  
  
"No doubt Beej. We should compare family stories again like we did during my recovery. Tell me how Erin goes in learning that all important first word!" said Trapper.  
  
"Will do," replied BJ grinning as he did whenever anyone mentioned his daughter. "It'll be nice to have someone to talk to about our young kids. I've been missing that a bit over here."  
  
"I agree wholeheartedly," replied Trapper.  
  
Trapper then turned to Hawkeye. "This is the goodbye I should have said before," he said.  
  
"It is, but it won't be. I'll be seeing you again soon. Remember Henry Blake's old saying?"  
  
"Abyssinia," chorused both men at the same time.  
  
They grinned at each other. "I'm glad we're geographically closer together," said Hawkeye.  
  
Trapper nodded. "We are in close proximity. I won't be missing you too much then!"  
  
They both hugged, and without words confirmed their solid friendship. Trapper stepped back from Hawkeye and looked at him. "So, got any big plans tonight?"  
  
"Actually, I'm planning on a quiet night in. No more nurses." he paused. "I still joke around about chasing them, but it's just not what I'm after now. I need something more than constant flings. I don't know what I'm going to do tonight really," said Hawkeye.  
  
Trapper grinned at him, "I have a fair idea. Go see what Margaret's doing. Who knows, maybe you can keep each other company?"  
  
Hawkeye looked at him a second before laughing. "Yeah, right! Margaret's going to want to see me tonight! I tell you what, if she does I'll lay all my cards down on the table. That's how certain I am of my rejection from her!"  
  
This time Trapper laughed, "You'd better go and seek her out now then. Good thing I'm not a betting man, otherwise you'll have lost quite a pretty dollar! Don't underestimate you or her Hawk. I remember what you said before, and I know you still feel the same way. I can tell by the way you look at her every time you do."  
  
"Am I really that transparent?" asked Hawkeye with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Only to the well-trained eye, or hawk-eye," replied Trapper. "Go talk to her Hawk. You can't risk not talking to her. A life time of what-ifs isn't worth it."  
  
Hawkeye nodded. "You're right Trap. I'll see if she's doing anything tonight. I'll see if we can just talk. Maybe. Thanks Trap, I know I've said it before, but I am really glad you're back."  
  
Trapper grinned at his friend. "Well, I'll be back in a few days; and I've no doubt you'll be at the 8063rd before the fortnight is through so, so long Hawk."  
  
"I'll be seeing you Trap." 


End file.
